


Angel of the Lord

by Bearzywrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU the winchesters aren't hunters, F/F, Homelessness, dubious consent tattooing, mentions of abuse, my beta hates me, sorry this is really sad, suicide?, the saddest tags I've ever written, undiagnosed mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearzywrites/pseuds/Bearzywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deana is placed in a home for teenagers and seperated from Sammy she doesn't count on meeting the possibly crazy Castiel and having her life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of the Lord

“Caught her stealing up at the store.” Deana Winchester was sitting in an unfamiliar living room while adults talked over her. Typical. She hoped they’d be done soon so that she could get back to Sammy. Deana had been so careful trying not to get caught as he stole that night’s sandwich stuff. How was she supposed to know that she’d get seen by a police officer on break?  
“So what did she take?” This was a guy in his thirties, handlebar moustache, real farmer type. Deana had no idea why the cop had brought him to this guy, but it seemed weird.  
“Get this, bread and peanut butter.” The farmer looked at Deana with pity in his eyes and Deana just glared at the ground. Pity wouldn’t feed her little brother, but that bread and peanut butter would have.  
“She got any family?”  
“I couldn’t find anyone on the record, think she might be homeless. Girl’s too young to leave in county and the judge is on a fishing trip, I thought it was best that she stayed with you for a while.”  
“You made the right call, see you around officer.” The cop tipped his hat and left.

“So who the hell are you?” Deana asked, rubbing her wrists where the handcuffs had been.  
“Name’s Sonny. I run this farm, which is worked by kids like you. A rehabilitation centre of sorts.”  
“Some sort of child work camp?” Deana sneered at the man.  
“More like a home. You do your chores, you go to school, you do your homework., you go to bed.”  
“Ugh. Sounds boring as hell.”  
“It’s better than prison, girl. Now come on into the kitchen, dinner’s being served, you can meet some of the other kids, and then you can move into the dorm. I see you’ve got some clothes there?” Deana lifted her tattered backpack and rolled her eyes as if to say obviously. “Alright then, give that to me, I’ll take it upstairs for you.”  
“Fat chance.” She swung the pack onto her back. It held everything she owned, a knife, a lighter, a spare pair of socks and underwear, and a jacket for when it got colder. Her brother had a similar bag. He was only 12, but Deana knew he’d have enough sense to find somewhere to stay for the night even without her. Sammy was a smart kid. Sonny shrugged.  
“Whatever suits you. Deana, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah whatever.” 

For a couple of weeks everything for Deana was exactly as Sonny had said it would be. Chores, school, homework, bed. She didn’t mind that much, except that she was sharing a room with a couple of other girls that she was sure didn’t like her that much. There were three of them, Naomi, the oldest, was almost 18 and the other two looked up to her as if she spoke the word of god. Tessa was the same age as Deana, and was kind of distant. Deana heard other girls in school calling her the weird Goth, and one particularly nasty rumour was that she’d burned down her own house as a kid, with her parents inside. Andy was only 12, same as Sam, and she was the most manipulative little girl Deana had ever met. She would try to twist you around her little finger as soon as speak to you. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, and Deana figured she’d stay out of their way as much as humanly possible.  
Everything changed though, one Sunday morning when she was woken up by the other girls whispering, standing over by the window.  
“What’s going on?” She muttered, climbing out of bed herself, and padding over to the window on socked feet.  
“We got a new girl.” Tessa’s voice was soft. She sounded almost annoyed that someone new would dare come in and upset the usual order of things.  
“She looks really quiet, not the usual type!” Naomi, as usual, was trying to sound as upbeat and peppy as she could.  
“Probably homeless. She looks homeless.” Andy turned around, “No offense Deana.” Deana just rolled her eyes.  
“None taken. If that’s all, I’m going back to bed.” Deana turned around to walk away and heard Sonny call up that it was time for breakfast. Damn. Usually they got to sleep in on Sundays, but apparently today was going to be different. 

Deana walked downstairs, still only in her socks and pyjamas, she wasn’t getting changed for nothing and hell, she had pyjamas now, she was going to bloody well wear them as often as she could, but as soon as she walked into the kitchen she felt instantly regretted not dressing. The new girl was beautiful. Like, really beautiful. Deana gulped and walked over to pour herself some orange juice, trying to be really casual.  
“Sup?” She asked as she poured the juice into a glass, not looking at the gorgeous girl sitting awkwardly at the breakfast bar, and definitely not looking at her shimmering black hair or her brilliant blue eyes. In fact, Deana was so deliberately not looking at the new girl that she somehow managed to spill orange juice all over the countertop.  
“Fuck!” She exclaimed, and grabbed for the paper towels, desperately mopping up the spilled juice.  
“Let me help.” The girl’s voice was rich, and surprisingly deep, and she grabbed for the towels Deana was holding. “My name is Castiel.”  
“Nice to meet you Cas, can I call you Cas? Sorry about… all this.” Deana blushed, but Cas just blinked at her.  
“It’s not a problem.”  
“Uh, good.” Deana shook her head to clear it. “My name is, I mean, I’m Deana.”  
“Nice to meet you Deana.” Castiel was still speaking in the same tone as she had been the entire time, and it was very unsettling.  
They’d just finished mopping up the juice (Deana wasn’t sure how she’d managed to spill quite so much) when everybody else came downstairs. They’d all taken the time to get dressed, so it was just Deana standing there in her pyjamas, which it was worth mentioning were a pale blue, slightly too big, and covered in daisies. She sat next to Castiel for the duration of breakfast, but they didn’t really speak except to say things like “Pass the milk”. 

In fact, it wasn’t until they were halfway through their morning chores (Today it was raking leaves on the front lawn) when Deana finally got up the courage to make conversation.  
“So, what’s your story, Castiel? You don’t get here without a story.”  
“I am an angel of the lord.” The words were delivered in the exact same deadpan voice as everything else Cas said, and Deana just about dropped her rake turning to stare at the girl in the red hoodie.  
“What does that even mean? Is that like a gang?”  
“No.” Castiel continued to rake leaves, like this was a completely normal conversation to be having.  
“No? No what?”  
“No, it’s not a gang.”  
“So it’s what, a heavenly host?” Deana actually had dropped her rake by now, and she was staring at Castiel like the other girl was mad, but Cas just smiled back.  
“Exactly.” Deana just shook her head, muttering something under her breath that might have been “Jesus Christ”. 

They didn’t speak when they didn’t have to for the rest of the month. How do you even respond to something like that? Despite everything though there was a kind of energy that surged between them that Deana couldn’t ignore. It was nearly Halloween now, and Deana walked to school by the same route as usual, the long way around, checking doorways and alleys for her brother Sammy. Logically she knew that he was probably long gone by now. He would have been picked up by child services a week ago, but she couldn’t help but check. When she got to school, she saw a group of girls gathered around in a circle, laughing their asses off at whoever was in the centre. Normally she ignored that, there was no sense becoming the next target, but something this time made her stop. There was Castiel, in the middle of the circle, with her palm pressed firmly to the centre of the swim captain’s forehead, focusing intently. No wonder everybody was laughing. Deana braced herself and stormed over. She pushed her way through the other girls and stood on the edge of the circle hissing at her new housemate.  
“Cas, come on, get out of there!” Unfortunately someone heard her.  
“Is the freak your girlfriend, stinky?” Dean gulped, but luckily, her fighting instinct took over.  
“Still with Stinky, Bela? C’mon, I don’t shower once and I get a nickname for life? Get some creativity.”  
“Well,” the girl sneered, perfectly red lips curled up nastily. “Not all of us can be as creative as little miss Angel here. I think she’s trying to exorcise poor Linda!” Shitshitshitshitshit. Deana was pretty sure that Cas was actually a crazy person, but she was on the boxing team, and Sonny would never forgive her if she let the new girl get killed.  
“Why don’t you pick on someone who can actually fight back for once?” Deana taunted, falling into a fighting stance and resisting the urge to pull her pocket knife out of her boot.  
“Not a bad idea.” Linda jabbed Castiel in the stomach and the smaller girl doubled over while her assailant sauntered towards Deana. The fight was short and bloody, ending when Deana broke Bela’s nose, grabbing Cas’s hand and running for it while everyone crowded around the other girls. They ran out of the school gates and stopped in an alleyway about a block away.  
“You realise how much shit we’re about to be in, right?”  
“She attacked me, I had no choice.”  
“But to exorcise her!? People don’t exorcise other people, Castiel!” Deana threw up her hands in exasperation.  
“Smite.”  
“What?!”  
“I did not attempt to exorcise her, she was not possessed. I attempted to smite her. Unfortunately, it did not work. Fortunately, you came along.” Deana scratched her head uncomfortably. Her hair had come loose from its ponytail and was aggravating her, but she didn’t want to take her eyes off Cas to put it back up. It seemed like such a petty thing to worry about when she was dealing with… whatever she was dealing with.  
“You tried to smite her? You do realise that you’re human, right?”  
“I have already explained-“  
“You’re an angel of the lord, right. I didn’t realise you meant that literally.”  
“How else would I have meant it?”  
“How am I supposed to know?!” Deana ran her hands through her hair again, trying to calm down. “Okay, can you prove somehow that you’re an angel?”  
“I suppose I could show you my wings…”  
“That would definitely be convincing.”  
“Alright, but… not here, can we go to the home?”  
“We’ll have to sneak in, but we can do it, I guess.” Deana was beginning to get really curious. She wasn’t convinced at all, but Castiel really believed that she had wings, and that was a thing that Deana had to see. 

Sneaking in wasn’t as difficult as they’d thought, the front door was unlocked, but Sonny seemed to be out in the garage working on something, which meant that nobody saw them come home. They crept silently up to the girls bathroom, where Deana sat down on the toilet seat and just said “Show me.” Slowly, Cas took off her hoodie, like it hurt to move her shoulders like that. She then lifted her t-shirt over her head revealing a threadbare white bra, and turned around to show Deana her back, arms outstretched. The blonde girl actually stood up in shock. Traced all over Castiel’s back and arms were black lines in the shape of feathered wings.  
“Can I touch them?” She asked, and when Cas nodded she lifted a finger and traced the rough lines. The tattoo seemed like it was done crudely, with a knife or something, and definitely at home. “Where did you get these? They must have hurt.”  
“My father gave them to me. I sinned, and he gave me my wings to purify me, and then sent me to earth to do His work as a sentence for my crimes. If they did not hurt, I would not have learned anything.” Deana felt her eyes filling with tears.  
“Yeah, my father was a piece of shit too.” She still had one finger resting on Castiel’s back tattoo. “He would leave my brother and I alone for weeks at a time, and then when he came back he’d be drunk and he’d scream at us, or worse. Eventually we decided that we’d be better off without him, and we left.”  
“Your father sounds like a terrible person. But where is your brother now?”  
“I don’t know… I got caught stealing food for us to eat, and sent here. I haven’t seen him since.” Deana sat back down on the toilet seat, and Cas turned around to face the other girl, pulling her t-shirt back on. The tips of the wings were still visible, curling around her biceps, and Deana wanted to touch them again, but it would be weird, wouldn’t it?  
“That is… very sad. You wish you could see your brother again, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, I miss Sammy a lot. He’s such a good kid.”  
“We will have to find him.”  
“Yeah that’s great but I have no idea where he’d be. I haven’t seen him in nearly two months. “  
“Deana?” Castiel was kneeling now, in front of Deana, and Deana looked up into her eyes.  
“Yeah?” She gulped.  
“I would… I would like to kiss you. Is that okay?”  
“I think that’s okay Cas, yeah.” Chapped lips hesitantly touched Deana’s own, as if Castiel was trying to work out what she was supposed to be doing, but the kiss gradually heated until Cas was straddling Deana right there on the toilet seat. From there they moved to the bedroom. Since Cas had moved in, the two of them had been in one room, and the other three in Deana’s old room, because there were only four beds in each and Sonny had said that it wasn’t fair for Cas to be on her own. Deana silently applauded him for that decision as she unhooked Castiel’s bra and pushed her down onto the bed. 

That night, Deana awoke to a cool breeze entering the room.  
“Cas?” She called out hesitantly. She knew that the other girl sometimes liked to have the window open when they slept. “Can I close the window? It’s freezing.” Hearing nothing, she assumed that Cas was in her own bed, sleeping soundly. She moved over to the window, and looked down before shutting it. Absentmindedly she thought to herself that there was a weird dark shape on the lawn, and then she realised what she was seeing. With a gasp, Deana jumped back from the window. Lying on the grass, arms outstretched and neck at a bizarre angle, was Castiel.  
Deana screamed. 

The sun was coming up by the time Castiel’s body was taken away, and Deana finally returned to her room, her heart in her throat. As she sat down on her bed, ready to burst into tears, she saw a note on her dresser.  
“Deana,” It read in an almost illegible scrawl. “I hope I’ll be back by morning, but I’m going to go and search for your brother. It will be faster if I fly. This note is just in case I’m not here when you wake up.  
You look beautiful when you sleep.  
Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
